ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Wildmutt
Wildmutt is the Codon Stream's sample of a Vulpimancer from planet Vulpin. Appearance Wildmutt's general body shape appears to be like a big orange dog with no eyes or tail. His teeth are very defined and are on the outside of his face. Wildmutt has no eyes, instead using his sense of smell and hearing in vision's place, which are aided by three slit nostrils on both sides of his neck. Wildmutt wore a brace with the Omnitrix symbol on his left shoulder. Wildmutt wears the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. Powers and Abilities Wildmutt possesses high agility that makes him able to run, jump and climb on objects at high velocity. Most notable, Wildmutt has an incredible heat sensing ability, similar to pit vipers, that allows him to perceive thermal signatures of anything. Wildmutt's sense of smell is also well developed. He's able to track people from their scent many miles away. Wildmutt has above human strength. He possess razor-sharp claws and and strong teeth. While Wildmutt is normally quadrupedal, he can stand on his hind legs and brandish his front paws into fists. Also, Wildmutt has the ability to shoot sharp quills from his back, like a porcupine myth, but this has so far not been seen. 'Weaknesses' Wildmutt can't talk, instead, he communicates through barking and snarling sounds, so it makes it very hard to understand him. When he has a cold, Wildmutt's V-shaped gills on his neck get blocked making him blind. His extreme senses are very sensitive, making him pretty much vulnerable to anything that can overwhelm his senses such as a loud sound or a strong smell. Alternate Future In an alternate timeline's future, Wildmutt grows larger in size. He also has colored stripes on his back and has sprouted a tail. His appearance has shifted to a more feline form. Wildmutt wears the Omnitrix symbol on his forehead. Appearances 'Videogame Appearances' Wildmutt appears in Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks (DS Only) as a Vulpimancer after defeating Darkstar in Hero Mode. Naming and Translations Trivia *Wildmutt is Ben's first intentional transformation. *Wildmutt was the only alien form known that can't speak English. Although in the episode Ghostfreaked Out Ben did talk as Wildmutt, this was only in a nightmare that involved Ghostfreak. He is also the first alien to appear without eyes. *The first segment of his transformation sequence is the same to the one with Fourarms, XLR8 and Heatblast. *In ''Permanent Retirement'', Gwen commented that she has learned Wildmutt's language. *Wildmutt's name in the Croatian version of the cartoon, Psina, means "Great Dog", but the same word sometimes used to name several sharks, especially the Great white shark, which sometimes caused naming differences between him and Ripjaws. *In Secret of The Omnitrix, Tetrax called Wildmutt a "Vulpin" which is actually the name of Wildmutt's homeworld. *Wildmutt is the second alien from the original series to have a Ultimate Form, the first is Cannonbolt. *WIldmutt is the only alien from the original 10 so far to have an Ultimate Form. *Eon is the first main villain besides henchmen that Wildmutt defeats as well as the first live action character he defeats, though all in an alternate timeline. *Only once was Wildmutt not voiced by Dee Bradley Baker, and that was in Ghostfreaked Out, in the dream (in the dream he is voiced by Tara Strong). *Gwen voiced "the shouting names thing" for Wildmutt in ''Prisoner Number 775 is Missing''. * Vulpimancers do have a language, but Dwayne McDuffie says that it is too difficult for the Ultimatrix, Plumber Badges and other universal translators to translate. Ben doesn't know the languange though. 'See Also' * Wildmutt Gallery * Wildmutt Videos Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Ben 10,000 aliens Category:Aliens Category:Live-action aliens Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Ben's Team Category:Males Category:Animal-Like Aliens Category:Allies